


Chorus

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [303]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Gen, High School, Pre series, Sam Has a Crush, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Marissa Einheart, whose in Sam's math class and is nice and even says hi to him even though he's new at the school, is on chorus. Sam wants to be where Marissa is.The fact that he can't sing doesn't enter his mind.





	

Sam can’t sing to save his life, but it isn’t soccer season and it’s too late to audition for the school play. Of course, if he was following the family mandate, he wouldn’t join any school activities, but Sam wants something to put down on a college application in three years, if he maybe gets the chance to fill one out.

Besides, Marissa Einheart is in chorus. Marissa is in Sam’s math class, and she’s brilliant and she even says hi to Sam, welcoming him to the school. She has a great smile and apparently sings amazingly, too, so Sam figures checking out chorus isn’t going to hurt anyone.

His plan is just to stand in the back, not sing and just watch. It’ll go just fine, he’s sure.

So he follows Marissa Einheart into the room after last period. “Sam!” she grins. “You’re coming? Let me introduce you to Ms. Rowl!”

The chorus teacher seems nice enough. “Do you have something in mind to sing for us?” she asks.

“What-what do you mean?” Sam asks.

“You have to audition,” she says gently. “Just so I know where to put you.”

Sam gulps at that. “Oh, I’ll–go,” he says, turning away.

“You’re leaving?” Marissa asks disappointedly.

“Wait, Sam,” Ms. Rowl says. “It’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just to make sure we get you in the right places, use your abilities properly.”

Sam turns back to her, flush heating up his face. “I can’t sing,” he admits. “I just–I’m new and Marissa was nice and there’s nothing else going on right now, I wanted somewhere to go. I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

Sam makes it a step before she says, voice still kind and gentle, “wait, Sam.”

Sam waits, and turns around. She smiles. “We need someone on bells?” she suggests. “For the holiday concert. Do you think you could do that.”

Bells seem within Sam’s capabilities, so he nods furiously. She hands them to him, then some sheets of music. “You can set up right over there,” she says. “We’re just going to warm up.”

Sam can’t read music, but Ms. Rowl cues him while they rehearse, and the hour goes by quickly and well. At the very least, no one throws Sam out or glares at him or tells him to get lost.

He misses his cue once, because it turns out Marissa really can sing amazingly and he’s a little distracted, but he gets it right the next time and no one seems upset.

Marissa walks him out afterwards, holding onto his arm. “I’m so glad you came!” she enthuses. “Hey, you wanna get some food with me? There’s a great diner a few blocks away.”

Sam wants to, and badly, but he doesn’t have a dollar to his name and, besides, Dean will expect him home soon. He shakes his head. “I can’t,” he says. “I have to get home. Maybe…maybe next time?” he asks, even though he doubts he’ll have the money or the time next time either.

She nods though, and her smile is worth it. “Definitely!” she says. “See you in math tomorrow?”

Sam nods, the turns to walk away, making sure she can’t see him before he breaks into a grin. Joining chorus, it turns out, is the best idea he’s had in a while.


End file.
